


Жертва

by helenbeauty01



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: В течение месяца Хакс осознал две вещи.Первое: он бы доверил Рену свою жизнь. Второе: это было ошибкой.





	Жертва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058253) by [Yulicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia). 



До окончания строительства Старкиллера оставался месяц, когда Хакс понял, что смог бы доверить Кайло Рену свою жизнь.

Откровение не снизошло на него внезапно, и не было ничего, что могло бы натолкнуть его на эту мысль. Рен не совершал важных поступков, способных вызвать это чувство из глубины его разума. Хакс просто понял — будто бы сама галактика решила, что пора бы ему об этом узнать.

Осознание пришло поздно ночью, когда они оба сдали свои смены и ушли в покои Хакса. Покои Рена на Финализаторе, к сожалению, были совершенно не оборудованы для приема гостей — Рен спал на маленькой одноместной кровати. Комнаты Хакса гораздо больше подходили для совместного проживания — собственно, они проектировались из такого расчета. Хакс не возражал против присутствия Рена; наоборот, это казалось таким правильным и знакомым, что он подумал, как будет обходиться без этого чувства.

Рен терпеливо уселся на кровать Хакса и облокотился о спинку. Он расставил ноги, оставляя Хаксу место. Он казался на удивление спокойным; терпеливо ожидая, пока Хакс присоединится к нему, Рен осматривал комнату, как будто не видел ее десятки раз.

Хакс тоже не торопился. Он снял свою шинель неспешным, отточенным движением и повесил ее в шкаф, чтобы она не помялась. С кровати донесся быстрый, веселый смешок, и Хакс обернулся на звук; Рен пристально смотрел на него.

— Что? — поинтересовался Хакс, приподняв бровь.

Рен покачал головой и снова усмехнулся.

— Ничего. Ты можешь поторопиться?

Хакс подавил в себе желание закатить глаза. Ему казалось, что спокойствие Рена чересчур показательное и на самом деле он испытывает нетерпение.

Хакс подошел к кровати. Рен не упустил ни единого его движение, глядя со знакомой теплотой. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Хакс бережно взял в руки маленькую, но полностью повторяющую оригинал модель Старкиллера. Осторожно, чтобы не разбить модель, Хакс одной рукой стянул с ног сапоги и, слегка запнувшись, забрался на кровать, усаживаясь между ног Рена.

Хакс прижался спиной к груди Рена и облегченно вздохнул, ткань его форменной рубашки, которую он так и не снял, слегка смялась. Рен тут же, не дожидаясь приглашения, обнял генерала за талию и прислонился лбом к задней части его шеи. Магистр принялся водить носом по его коже, и Хакс подумал, что он совершенно не возражает против этих раздражающих действий. Рен довольно вздохнул.

Хакс позволил себе закрыть глаза и погрузиться в тепло, исходящее от Рена. Это было так знакомо. Это стало их ночным ритуалом, и Хакс до сих пор недоумевал, как их отношения вылились во что-то подобное. Вначале их союз был ничем иным, кроме погони за призрачными удовольствиями, но в конце концов превратился во что-то значимое. Хакс хотел бы обвинить Рена в собственной слабости, но понимал: это падение было взаимным. Они оба этого хотели, они оба были настолько лишены привязанностей, что искать утешения в чувствах было естественно.

Хакс слышал дыхание Рена, кожей чувствовал его вдохи и выдохи. Это было щекотно, но не настолько, чтобы вырвать у него смешок. Пальцы Рена дернулись — он был не в силах держать их без движения. Хакс едва ощущал прикосновения под плотной тканью формы, но то, что он чувствовал, было достаточно, чтобы заставить его вздрогнуть. Губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке; в последнее время Хакс стал позволять себе улыбаться все чаще и чаще — но только рядом с Реном.

Хакс обвел пальцами выступы на модели Старкиллера, которую он держал в руках. Завершение работы над базой было настолько близко, что от перспективы увидеть результат многолетних тяжелых трудов сердце Хакса наполнилось волнением. Эти ощущения походили на те, что испытывает родитель, глядя на своего ребенка; но не каждый родитель чувствует такой восторг, какой чувствовал Хакс, думая об этом выдающемся оружии.

Рен застонал, вырывая генерала из его мыслей.

— Не делай так.

Хакс нахмурился, медленно открыл глаза. Повернул голову, насколько позволяла поза, и посмотрел Рену в лицо.

— Как?

Рен поднялся голову от его шеи и посмотрел ему в глаза. Его лицо оказалось так близко к лицу Хакса, что тому пришлось подавить в себе внезапное желание прижаться носом к его носу. Он задавил в себе это странное чувство. Если он внезапно начнет потакать странным порывам своего подсознания, Рен точно решит, что он сошел с ума.

— Я почувствовал колебания в Силе, ты был погружен во тьму, — загадочно проговорил Рен. — Я всегда чувствую тьму, когда ты думаешь о Старкиллере.

— Это плохо? — спросил Хакс.

Рен покачал головой, улыбнувшись.

— Не то чтобы. Твое настроение меняется слишком быстро: вначале ты просто был доволен, а после почувствовал восхищение. От этого болит голова.

Хакс промолчал, не зная, как реагировать. Он хотел язвительно заметить, что присутствие Рена на мостике тоже награждает его головной болью, но вовремя прикусил язык. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты можешь читать меня так легко?

Рен кивнул так, будто это было самой очевидной истиной в галактике.

— Можешь сказать, о чем я думаю прямо сейчас? — Хакс был в замешательстве. Способности Рена — _Сила_  — всегда оставляли у него бесконечное число вопросов. Он стремился постичь эту мощь, но в глубине души знал, что ему никогда не удастся сделать этого в полной мере. Однако это не останавливало его от попыток. Генерал Хакс никогда не сдавался так быстро.

Рен усмехнулся.

— Не так просто, — ответил он. — Я чувствую твое настроение. Колебания. И мне всегда нужно время, чтобы их расшифровать.

— Но при желании ты можешь прочитать мои мысли? Я видел, ты делал так с пленными. Это впечатляет.

— Конечно, но это будет болезненно. Я никогда не буду использовать Силу на тебе. Я не хочу тебе навредить. Ты — мой. И я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. — Сказав это, Рен крепче обнял его за талию, от его настойчивости у Хакса закружилась голова. Он никогда не думал, что будет рад принадлежать кому-то. Наверное, это было еще одно странное чувство, которое вытащил на поверхность.

— Никогда? Верится с трудом.

Рен хмыкнул.

— Можешь не верить, но от своего слова я не отступлюсь.

У Хакса потеплело в груди. Сердце забилось быстрее, а щеки залила краска. Он снова обнаружил, что улыбается.

— Что ж, только настроение. Что я чувствую сейчас?

Рен сдвинул брови, сосредоточившись.

— Тепло. Безопасность. Что-то яркое, я не могу определить. — Рен запнулся. Наклонил голову, сильнее обнял Хакса за талию. Затем он ахнул, тихо, приглушенно. — Любовь.

Хакс рассмеялся, однако его сердце замерло.

— Отлично. Не принимай это на свой счет.

Генерал был рад, что сидит к Рену спиной, иначе магистр увидел бы, как сильно у него покраснели щеки. Хотя Хакс был уверен, что краска залила и уши. Любовь. Рен был прав, но он не должен был говорить этого вслух.

Рен не ответил ничего, только прижался губами к шее — там, где начиналась линия роста волос. Его губы были мягкие, и Хакс тяжело выдохнул через нос, сбрасывая все напряжение. Он позволил Рену целовать его шею и уши, откинулся назад, сдерживая странные звуки, рвущиеся из груди. Его бывших партнеров это всегда смешило, но, когда Хакс все же застонал, Рен промолчал, продолжая осыпать его ласками, которых он не заслуживал.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Хакс заговорил снова.

— Ты правда имел это в виду? — хрипло спросил он.

— Что? — тоже подрагивающим голосом ответил Рен.

Хакс запнулся, поджав губы.

— Что никогда не будешь использовать на мне свои способности.

Хакс спиной ощутил, как Рен кивнул.

— Да, именно это я имел в виду.

Хакс снова почувствовал, как через его тело прошла теплая волна. Он промолчал, зная, что Рену не нужен ответ. Хакс подумал, что тот и так прочитал все, что ему нужно. Его подозрения, похоже, подтвердились - Рен еще сильнее навалился на него. Хакс почувствовал себя так, будто его обнял очень дружелюбный рафтар. И генерал был совсем не против.

Голос у Рена был низким, когда он, наконец, проговорил:

— Даю тебе слово.

.

.

.

После уничтожения Старкиллера прошло всего несколько недель, некоторое время назад им пришлось разделиться; Хакс осознал, каким он был дураком и как жестоко Рен его обманул.

Это, в отличие от его позора, полностью была вина Рена. Именно он дал ему это понять. Галактика была не при чем на этот раз. Виноват был только Рен.

Хакс задохнулся, когда невидимая рука схватила его за горло. Пот застилал глаза, пламя пожирало то, что раньше было тронным залом Сноука. Тело Верховного Лидера грузно лежало на троне, комнату наполнял запах паленой плоти.

— Верховный Лидер мертв, — проговорил Рен с язвительностью, которую генерал никак не мог от него ожидать.

Хакс вцепился руками в горло, пытаясь ослабить удавку, которую не видел и не мог ощутить. Разумом он понимал, что ничего не сможет сделать, но инстинкты брали верх, и он не мог этого остановить.

Рен жаждал славы, это было очевидно. И если Хакс не подчинится, он умрет. Поэтому ему придется отступиться и лишиться той власти, которую он имел. Генералу не нравился ни один вариант, но он предпочел бы жизнь, а не смерть. Его глаза были полны слез, и Хакс успокоил себя тем, что это произошло из-за недостатка кислорода.

— Да здравствует… Верховный Лидер, — задушенно проговорил он.

Едва эти слова слетели с губ, Рен отпустил его, и Хакс мешком свалился на пол, больно ударившись о кафель. Он задыхался и кашлял, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Он наклонился вперед, отчаянно уперевшись в гладкий пол.

— Лжец, — выплюнул Хакс, и его голос сломался. В горле встал комок, говорить было очень трудно. — Ты обещал, — последнее слово сорвалось на всхлип.

Хакс поднял голову, глядя Рену в спину. Тот замер, услышав его слова, и резко развернулся. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то странное. Что-то, что можно было бы принять за чувство вины. Так Хакс решил бы, если бы думал, что знает Рена. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он думал, что знает его.

— Обстоятельства изменились, — отрезал Рен.

Хакс вспомнил те времена, когда этот самый голос шептал ему милые вещи на ухо, пока их никто не видел. Маленькие секреты и слова, которые Хакс хотел услышать. От воспоминаний ему стало еще хуже. Их взгляды встретились. Сквозь пелену слез, застилающую глаза, Хакс заметил, как блеснули глаза Рена — в них отражалось что-то вроде… сожаления? Рен открыл было рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, извиниться, но, быстро передумав, отвернулся и ушел, оставив Хакса одного в тлеющем тронном зале.

И впервые за долгое время Хакс позволил себе расклеиться. Он позволил себе чувствовать себя так плохо, как чувствовал на самом деле, позволил себе отвратительно заплакать, задушенно всхлипывая и радуясь, что его никто не слышит. В зале не было никого, кроме трупов, а мертвые гвардейцы не выдадут его постыдной тайны.

Он сильно зажмурился, чувствуя, как стекает влага по лицу, и позволил себе вспомнить время, когда он был счастлив. Когда любил Рена, а Рен любил его. Наверное, тогда у него был шанс все прекратить, но Хакс им не воспользовался.

Он сам виноват в своем падении.


End file.
